Love Thy Fate
by Dark Angelic Kitty
Summary: Lacus and Cagalli thought going on vacation would do them some good. Well, not if Kira and Athrun can help it. // COMPLETE! // KiraxLacus AthrunxCagalli
1. The Girl's plan

**Chapter 1: The Girl's Plan**

Lacus: "So Cagalli, didn't you say you want to go somewhere for vacation?" Walking towards a blond tomboy female.

Cagalli: "Yeah, it's been a while since we had any fun. With all the school work and stuff. As best friends, we should hang out more!"

Lacus: "You're right Cagalli, and we better plan soon. School ends in a week and summer vacation is about to start.

Just then the school bell rain. Lunch was over. The two seventeen years old hurriedly went to their classes.

Lacus and Cagalli have been best friends since five. Lacus Clyne has started her career early as a pop singer which makes her famous. Her father Seigal Clyne (don't think that is the correct spelling) was also famous. They live together in a big luxerious mansion in Japan. Cagalli on the other hand was way different than Lacus. Still unemployed, but a queen at sports. She lived in a modern house with a modern family. Everything about Lacus and Cagalli were different. Pink long hair and short blond hair. Singer and sports star. But they were best friends despite their differences. The only thing they share is their grades. Tied number one in high school.

After long hours of Calculus and Geography, the two school girls met up again at their lockers.

Cagalli: "Aargh! So much homework! I'd rather be playing some b-ball then doing these junk."

Lacus: "Cheer up Cagalli! Summer vacation is almost here. Lets go to my house and see if there is anywhere we could go."

What the two girls love about their life was freedom. As long as they're good and keep up with their grade they can do whatever they like. Their parents trusted them.

After they arrived to the mansion the two girls dashed to Lacus's room, and do what girls normally do. Chat, listen to music, and did a little bit of homework. Lacus's home was a second home to Cagalli and vice-versa. Both of their parents treated them like their own kids. After a long while they decided to give up on the topic of where they should go for their summer vacation. They still haven't got a plan of where to go. Then Lacus's dad came in overhearing their conversation.

Seigal: "I heard you two are planning a trip. How about the California beach? I heard the weather is spectacular and it will be lots of fun!"

Both Girls: "That's great; we could go to America, Thanks!"

Seigal: chuckle "Glad I could help girls."

Since the Clyne family owns a private jet plane nobody have to pay the expenses for the flight.

Six Days Later… Last day of School

Lacus: "Whew… Summer vacation has started and I finally finished packing!"

Cagalli: "We leave at two o-clock in the evening, I can't wait. Just think of the beach and all that fun stuff we're going to be doing! I'm so excited!"

Their luggages were loaded and everything was set on the plane. The two girls sat in the comfortable chairs and rested for the next day. They are going to need all the energy they can get.

Slowly Cagalli stirred then woke up having dreamed of herself winning the world tennis championships.

Cagalli: "Whoa, I dreamed that I won the World Tennis Championships! Hope its true…" Just then something caught her eyes outside the window.

The sandy beaches and the gigantic waves. People in bikinis and swimming shorts (don't know how to call a guy's swimsuit .) playing in the waved and beach volleyball.

Cagalli: "We arrived! Time to kick some volleyball butt! Hey Lacus, LACUS!"

Lacus: "Huh"

Cagalli: "We arrived! Look out the window and see for yourself!"

Lacus: "We arrived? We arrived!" Her senses returning,

Servant: "Miss we will be arriving shortly, please buckle up. We flown for ten hours and it is twenty-two degrees outside. We will be escorting you to your hotel."

Lacus: "Thanks for the info, now buckle up yourself. I don't want you to get hurt!"

The two girls are practically jumping up and down. It is their first time to California so they're pretty exited. A last they landed at the airport. As they stepped out, a warm breeze came to meet them. Soon, they were loving this vacation more and more.

Moments later… In the hotel.

Cagalli: "Wow, this is the bomb! I can't wait to go to do some waterskiing, surfing, and play some beach volleyball!"

Lacus: "I want to get a tan first. Oh, and maybe do some shopping. I'll pull you on a motorboat when you go waterskiing."

Cagalli: "Sure, but first let's get something to eat. I am starved."

Lacus: "Me too! Lets go to the dining room on the third floor!"

Tasty delectable were everywhere as they came down. There were excellent services. Their day was mostly planned out. Eat lunch, shop, do some sightseeing, shop some more, swim in the hotel swimming pool, and relax. They decided to go to the beach tomorrow.

Shopping was always fun. They window shopped and bought some souvenirs. Lacus and Cagalli never gets tired of shopping, Lacus especially.

Lacus: "Is there anything we have forgotten Cagalli? Presents for everyone at home and tickets to rent the water supplies."

Cagalli: "Yep, I think we have covered everything."

Lacus: "Wait I almost forgot, swimsuit! We need to get ourselves some swimsuit! Mine is getting old and so is yours Cagalli"

Cagalli: "Your right! Oh look there's the swimming department, lets go.

It didn't take long for them to find the perfect swim wear. Cagalli of course chose the light green bikini, and Lacus chose the pink. The day lasted pretty good and the two girls can't wait for tomorrow.

**Chapter one finished! Hope this is long enough. I'm sorry if your expecting an instant Lacus/Kira and Cagalli/Athrun scene. It will come later probably in Chapter 3. I will soon update chapter 2. See ya!**


	2. The Boy's Plan

**Thanks to the ppl that sent me reviews, and to cyberdemon… I live in Canada so 22 degrees at the beach is burning hot! lol, Thank you Meroki for telling me that boy's swimwear is swim trunks. Oh and this chapter is kinda like the first one and I sort of changed the boy's ending, so don't be surprised. You can skip this chapter after I write my chapter 3 if you want cuz it's pretty boring. Don't count on Kira/Lacus pairing too soon. Well anyway, here goes… **

**Chapter 2- The boy's plan**

Athrun: "Have you found a place yet Kira? School is about to end and we still don't know where to go!"

Kira:"Well I suggested London, but then you said no it's too boring, so then I said how about France and you said it's too frenchy. Then I suggested Australia and you said too hot and besides I don't want to be bitten by a snake! So what do you want me to choose! I say a country and you just turn it down!"

Athrun: "Well that's cuz your suggestions were to original! I'll just go to an original country and waste my money and my time! Think about something that is not original!"

Kira: "Fine, Hey I know! How about California? Beaches, hot chicks, and waves!"

Athrun: "Finally! Now there's something that's not original (looks pretty original to me :)We'll go to California for our summer vacation."

The two seventeen years old teens often bicker a lot but get along well like close buddies. Well they are close buddies. Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala both live in Japan. Kira transferred to Athrun's school three years ago from Canada and homestead at Athrun's home. Soon, the two became best cuddies. Both of them come from wealthy families so money was no problem. Kira is a smart carefree student who rocks at sports. Athrun rocks at sports too but preferred to build and construct robots with his genius mind.

They had decided to go somewhere for every summer vacation since they craved for adventure, action, and occasionally chicks.

Athrun yelling: "Dad, Kira and I decided to go to California for the summer could we borrow that jet plane of yours? (doesn't Lacus have one too?)

Patrick Zala: "Sure I don't need it for the time being. You guys could use it, but just be sure to take a good care of it."

Unison: "We will thanks!"

Kira: "California, wonder what it's like. I had always wanted to go there. I need a break from Fllay. Man am I glad I dumped her (evil grins). God, how could she cheat on me? That no good dirty rotten bi."

Athrun: "I am so glad you dumped her! I just can't stand her fuss when you brought her home; all she does is gossip and acts like a bratty spoiled girl. I even saw her kick Birdy! (robotic bird)"

Kira: "Yeah I know. I was a dope for asking her out in the first place."

Athrun looked at the clock, it was 11:00 pm. It's getting late. Three more days of school. He can't wait till it's all over.

Athrun: "Hey Kira, its getting late we better go to sleep."

Kira: "Nigh Athrun"as he walked out of his room and down the hallway. He gave a loud yawn. He really needs to get his rest.

Three days later...

Kira: "Well that's it; swim trunks, money, clothes, music, hygiene stuff, cell phone, and camera.

Athrun: "Oh, Kira we forgot something, surfboard and water skis. As for the rest of the equipments we'll just rent."

Kira: "Okay lets go, I'll pilot the plane first."

It was eight am and they set out to California. Kira and Athrun had learned to pilot a plane when they were little. They have become quite good at it too. The trip was ten hours, so it's going to be a long long ride.

After the ascend Kira switched to autopilot and went to get some food. Athrun was sleeping in the pilot room.

Kira: _I wonder if there is anything good to eat. I'm starving I haven't eaten breakfast yet!_

Kira made himself a three layered sandwich and took out a can of pop from the freezer. Then he went back to the pilot room and ate while he went on the internet on his laptop. After 4-5 hours had passes Kira woke Athrun up and told him it was his turn to pilot, and he himself went to sleep.

Athrun did what Kira did, get something for him to eat and went on the internet. Timed passed slowly but then Athrun spotted the Californian airport.

Athrun: "Kira, wake up were here!"

Kira: "Wh..What? Oh, were here, finally!"

As they descend they observed California. It looked okay. Then after they got off they got a taxi and went off to their hotel. The hotel was luxurious and big. A swimming pool at back, weight room on the second floor, and the dinning room on the third.

Athrun: "This place is incredible! Well I want to go swim in the swimming pool for a while, coming Kira?"

Kira: "Yeah, you bet! Let's go to the weight room after, and then we'll go to the dinning room."

Athrun: "Okay, and let's go to the beach tomorrow. I'm tired and it's going to get dark soon."

They swam for hours and went to the weight room. After that they had a humongous dinner. Stuffed they went back to their room and watched TV. Tomorrow they go to the beach not knowing what will happen in the future. The trip was just beginning…

**Well that's it! End of Chapter 2. Pretty boring isn't it? Well I'll update soon, and send me reviews! Bye! **


	3. The Coincidence

**AN: To major fan, Kira and Cagalli are NOT twins. I'm not angry but clarifying.**

**RR please.**

**Chapter 3-The Coincidence**

Lacus and Cagalli had woken up late that day. They got dressed and went to eat their lunch. After that they changed into their bathing suit and went to the beach. Since it was already noon there were an endless mob of people on the beach.

Lacus:"Where is the equipment department?"

Cagalli: "I think its over there let's go! We"ll just water ski for today."

Arriving at the rent house, they rented one pair of water ski and a motorboat. As soon as they got out a little girl came to Lacus.

Girl: "Say, aren't you that famous singer Lacus Clyne? Can I have your autograph if you're her! I love your songs if you are indeed Lacus Clyne!" she said loudly.

People heard the name, Lacus, turned their heads and saw her. Mobs and mobs of people stampede straight towards Lacus begging for autographs and pictures. Poor Lacus, pushed and grabbed around by fans.

Fan 1: "Oh, please Lacus can I have your autograph pretty please! I've been dying to meet you in person! I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!"

Fan 2: "No I'm the number one fan! Get lost! Grrrr...Get out of my way!"

Fan3: "Oh, Cagalli can I have your autograph too as being Lacus's best friend?"

Cagalli: "I guess the fans must've read your interview really carefully. You told them I was your best friend."

Lacus: "HELP…. Eep!"

Cagalli: "Hang on Lacus! I'll get you out not to mention me too!"

After Cagalli hulled herself and Lacus away from the fans Lacus got the swirly eyes (AN: You know in cartoons, character gets swirly eyes when they are dizzy or hurt). Suddenly a male's voice came…

Athrun: "Lacus? Is that you?"

Lacus: "Huh, Athrun? What are you doing here? It's so good to see you!"

Lacus got up and hugged Athrun (already recovered). Then started to introduce her friend.

Lacus: "Athrun, this is Cagalli (does anybody know Cagalli's last name?) she is my BF."

Cagalli: "Nice to meet you" blushing.

Athrun: "Nice to meet you too and this here beside me is Kira Yamato."

After exchanging handshakes Kira kept secretly glancing at Lacus while Cagalli did the same for Athrun.

Cagalli: "So, you guys seem to know each other, how did you guys meet?"

Athrun: 'We were childhood friends and formally had an arranged marriage. But now we're not anymore but remained as close friends."

Cagalli: "YOU HAD AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE LACUS! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

Kira, more calmly: "I never knew you had an arranged marriage Athrun how come you never told me?"

Lacus Athrun sweatdropping: "Well, were not anymore so there was no need to tell."

Lacus: "Anyways Cagalli we better get going the tide and the beach isn't going to wait."

Cagalli: "Oh, okay but don't think you can get away with the marriage thing!"

Lacus: "Whatever, well we better get going, nice to meet you Kira and see you guys later!"

Kira Athrun: "Bye, see ya!"

After the girls had gone Kira and Athrun went to borrow a motor boat. They were planning to water ski for the rest of the day.

Kira: "Wow, that Lacus chick sure is hot!"

Athrun: "Well, I personally think that Cagalli is more of my type. She's kinda hot too!"

Kira: "Hey, isn't that Fllay over there? What the hell is she doing here!" She looks mad.

Athrun: "Let's get away quickly, come on let's go!"

As the two boys ran away Flay Allster is having a bitch fit. She had saw the whole scene.

Fllay: "Grrr… That Lacus Clyne, she thinks she's so hot and the most beautiful girl in the world just because she is a singer. Have you even heard her songs? It sounds horrible! How dare she take those boys away from me! I know I broke up with Kira but still! I'm supposed to be the centre of attention! And did you see that, Athrun introduced Kira to her and now Kira is probably falling in love with her! I will not allow that. How did she even know Athrun anyway! I'll make her pay! Stealing my ex-boyfriend was a big mistake, but taking the attention I was supposed to get is the last straw. Right girls?"

Beside Fllay was gang of bratty, spoiled girls.

Girls: "Right, we will make her pay!"

Fllay: "And did you see that ugly blond beside her, were going to crush her too!" Cackling and laughing evilly.

Back to Lacus and Cagalli. They were water skiing out on the ocean. Lacus was steering the boat and Cagalli was water skiing.

Lacus yelling: "WOW, THIS SURE IS FUN!"

Cagalli yelling: "DRIVING A BOAT IS FUN? You should come here and do some water skiing. Now this is what I call fun!"

Lacus: "Aww, Cagalli you know I'm not into sports like you except for volleyball. Besides driving a boat can be fun."

Cagalli: "Hey Lacus, isn't that Kira and Athrun over there?"

Lacus: "Yeah, your right it is them, and it looks like they're water skiing too!"

Cagalli: "So, what do you think of Kira?"

Lacus countered while blushing: "Probably the same way you feel about Athrun!"

Cagalli blushed also but stubbornly said that is was not true.

Lacus: "Sure it's not true, HEY ATHRUN, KIRA OVER HERE!"

Athrun: "Kira its Lacus and Cagalli! There water skiing too!"

Kira was steering and Athrun was on water skies.

Kira: "I see them, hang on!"

Kira cranked up the motor then shot straight towards Lacus and Cagalli.

Kira: "Hey! You guys are water skiing too. Cagalli, not bad for a girl on water ski!"

Cagalli: "Watch it Kira, girls can be just as good as boys!"

Athrun: "I smell a challenge, ready Kira?"

Kira: "Ready! Lacus race you to the end of that pole!" (AN: pretend there is a pole in the middle of the ocean)

Lacus: "You're on! Ready Cagalli!"

Cagalli: "Ready, we are so gonna kick butt!"

Kira: "On the count to three... One, Two... THREE!"

The boats went to full power and zoomed across the ocean. The boys have to admit the girls weren't bad. Maybe they underestimated their opponent. In the end it was decided a tie. Both have challenged each other to surfing the next day. Since Lacus can't surf she will be the one who is on the motorboat and help the surfers if they needed aid. Yep, this summer vacation was going to be a blast for them or so they thought.

**Chapter three finished! Sorry for the slow update. Hope you like it! **


	4. Fllay is Planning Revenge

**For those ppl out there who thinks Cagalli and Kira are twins or have any relations, they don't. They are not twins. Oh by the way thanks for the reviews!****Warning: Extremely short chapter!**

**Chapter 4- Fllay is Planning Revenge**

In a luxurious hotel room a group of girls clattered around their leader and a table. The leader, Fllay, ordered the girls to meet in her room for a very important meeting.

Fllay: "Girls, you all understand why we are all here… To Get Revenge on those Arrogant Brats!"

_Speak for yourself Fllay! _A brunette thought beside Fllay.

The whole reason why the brunette decided to join "Fllay's group" was, because she was the only one who had ever talked to her when she moved... Anyways, there was a moment of silence in the room. The gang was waiting for their master's orders.

Fllay: "After thinking all day and night through this brilliant head of mine, I came up with the ULTIMATE and PERFECT revenge."

Silence again.

Fllay: "Listen up carefully girls you will deal with the blond, a.k.a Cagalli"

One of the girls: "What about the pink hair girl, Lacus?"

Fllay: "I will deal with her, but for now your main target is Cagalli. You Murielle will steal something from Athrun, doesn't matter what it is, and put it in Cagalli's bag." Directing to the brunette beside her. "I hope I can count on you"

Then Fllay turned to the rest of the girls. "The rest of you will then accuse Cagalli of stealing it, remember Athrun has to be there." Snicker 'That shall break Cagalli's puny little heart! Do you understand what you have to do now?"

All the girls replied except for Murielle. She just stood there quietly.

Fllay: "Good, remember failure is not an option. You girls will see what surprise I have for our dear Lacus... hahahahahahahahahaha"(evil laugh).

**Well that"s all. There's more to come. I'll try to update as soon as I can. And remember, Kira and Cagalli are NOT twins!**


	5. So far so good

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

The sun shone through the window to a room where Kira and Athrun were sleeping (They were on separate beds by the way). Yesterday they had the best time ever with Lacus and Cagalli.

Kira woke up first then Athrun. The boys were planning to ask the girls out. The date they were planning out was a simple one, not those fancy restaurant dates. Athrun was planning to invite Cagalli to come over to their hotel room and watch a movie (AN: If you're worrying or thinking that there would be sex, you are wrong. Sex not included. BTW,I hate lemons.) Kira on the other hand wants to take her somewhere and have fun.

After they finished their breakfast they went to a slushie stand by the beach since the girls were said that they will meet them there. They waited for five minutes at the stand until Lacus and Cagalli appeared.

Lacus: "Sorry we're late, Cagalli here over-slept!"

Cagalli: "Hey, what do you mean I over-slept even if I did I had to kick you out of the bathroom since you were taking too long!"

Lacus: "Well that's because I needed to dry my hair!"

Cagalli: "You could come out and dry your hair, and besides isn't it time for you to cut your hair!"

Lacus: "I don't want to get a cold and I like my hair the way it is!"

The two boys were smiling and having silent laughs in their minds. Of course they knew that both Cagalli and Lacus are not really mad at each other. Yesterday, at the beach they were arguing in a minute and laughing at each other in the next.

Athrun: "Well anyways, what do you guys want to do?"

Lacus: "Um... well, I really need to get my cell phone fixed since Cagalli over heated it while she was playing a game (AN: Is that even possible?)"

Cagalli, blushing: "What, I was bored okay! I was tired of TV an your cell just happens to be lying right beside me!"

Athrun smiled at this. One time he was just like Cagalli playing a game on Kira's cell and accidentally broke one of the cell's buttons.

Kira: "Come on, Lacus I know a shop where they fix cell phones. I happen to pass by one on my first day in California. Besides one time Athrun broke my cell phone because he was pressing the buttons too hard when he was playing a game."

Lacus laughed and soon Kira and her left leaving Cagalli with Athrun alone.

Cagalli, with a grin: "So, I guess we both have something in common when it comes to games on cell phones."

Athrun chuckling: "Yeah, come on what do you want to do?"

Cagalli: "I dunno, let's go hang out at the mall (I know that's not very romantic), there's a video arcade there."

Athrun: "Sure, and after that you want to rent a movie and come over to my place?"

Cagalli: "Sure! Got nothing else to do."

And then they too set off. Meanwhile at the cell phone shop Lacus and Kira were finished telling each other how they met Athrun and Cagalli.

Sale Clerk: "Miss, your cell phone is as good as new!" (AN: Cell phones don't normally get fixed that fast but it does in this fic!)

Lacus: "Thanks, come on Kira lets go somewhere!"

After Lacus paid the clerk she and Kira left and went to an amusement park that had just recently opened.

Lacus: "Bet you're too scared to go on that roller coaster, Kira."

Kira: "what are you talking about; I was made for roller coasters. Come on!"

The pair went on the roller coaster. It was scarier then they thought. Both were shaking after they got off.

Lacus: "That was not what I expected."

Kira: "Yeah I know. I think we should go to a gentler ride."

Lacus: "Agreed."

Meanwhile at the arcade...

Cagalli: "Athrun I am going to beat you!"

Athrun: "You just try!"

The two were playing this shooting game and so far Athrun is winning by ten points.

Athrun: "You know you're not too bad for a girl."

Cagalli: "What did you say..." With a warning tone.

Athrun sensing trouble said it was nothing. Cagalli then smiled as the game ended.

Cagalli: "Hah, too bad I won. Looks like girls are better then boys."

Athrun, grinning: "Don't kid yourself, I was just letting you win."

Cagalli: "Fine I challenge you to a game of...AIR HOCKEY!"

Athrun: "Are you sure, cuz I'm the best at that."

Cagalli: "Yeah, I'm sure and the loser has to eat Lacus's cooking!"

Athrun: "What! Eat food that Lacus cooks herself no way! She is like the worst cook ever!"

Cagalli: "I know, do you dare?"

Athrun: "Fine the loser will eat the food the Lacus cooks herself."

Then friendly but deathly sparks went between Cagalli and Athrun. As they got to the air hockey table Cagalli got the puck first, and scored the first five goals. But then Athrun quickly got up until both of them tied. Now each had nine goals. Whoever has ten goals win.

Athrun: "Are you ready Cagalli, because it will be you who will eat the food."

Cagalli: "Bite me!"

Then after a fierce play Athrun made the goal.

Cagalli: "DARN! Noooo, I lost!"

Athrun: "Not bad, but not good enough!"

Cagalli: "I promise you I will get you back someday!"

Athrun: "Ha, I will be waiting. But now let's go rent a movie. Its almost dark out."

Cagalli: "Fine, let's go."

They decided to borrow the latest horror movie, "The Boogeyman." On the way to Athrun's room Cagalli was trying to scare him by singing the boogeyman song.

Cagalli: "_When you see him count to five, if you want to stay alive..." _

Athrun: "You're hilarious Cagalli. Really. But it takes more then that to scare me."

Cagalli: "If there is one thing I can beat you in then it are surely not getting freaked out by a scary movie. I love scary movies; they crack me up because the ghosts look so fake."

Athrun: "I don't believe in ghosts, lets see...Whoever screams first during the movie has to eat another plate of Lacus's food."

Cagalli: "You're on, and this time I won't loose."

Kira and Lacus were just having a simple dinner at a diner. When they were done they went for a walk.

Lacus: "Wow, today was totally awesome!"

Kira: "Yeah. It was really fun hanging out with you."

Lacus, blushing: "You too."

Kira moving closer to Lacus: "Lacus, I was wondering if you want to..."

Those words never came for they were interrupted by a loud call.

Fllay: "KIRA!"

Fllay was waving her hands as she ran towards Kira. Then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him hard.

Fllay, hands still on Kira: "What are you doing here, and who's this?"

Kira backing away from Fllay: "Uhh... Fllay this is Lacus and Lacus this is Fllay."

Lacus feeling very uncomfortable: "Nice to meet you"

Fllay: "You too, well anyways. Kira, would you like to come to my place tomorrow? Lacus do you want to come too?"

Kira: "I'll go if Lacus is coming."

Lacus: "um...I'll go."

Fllay: "Great, see you tomorrow. My house is the white house with a fountain in front of it beside the park. You all know where that is right?"

Kira: "Yeah, okay."

Then Fllay left in a flash leaving Lacus and Kira alone again. In there minds they didn't really want to go to Fllay's house. Lacus did not ask Kira how he met Fllay. And Kira was not about to tell Lacus. They just silently walked to the place where Lacus was staying.

Kira: "Well, Lacus see you tomorrow. I has been a fun day for me."

Lacus: "Me too, bye."

Then they parted. Kira was cursing himself for dating Fllay in the past. When he got home he saw both Cagalli and Athrun have been intently staring at the TV. Both with wearing scared faces. Cagalli was holding her mouth together and Athrun was clenching his mouth. Kira then went behind them and then said hi. Instantly there was two loud screams. One girlish and one boyish (well a boy scream). Then they saw Kira and calmed down. In moment they were laughing.

Cagalli: "Well looks like it was a draw."

Athrun: "Yeah, but you know the movie wasn't all that scary."

Cagalli: "I wouldn' have screamed if Kira said hi you know so technically I was not scared but merely startled."

Athrun: "Me too."

Kira: "Uhh...what's going on?"

Athrun: "I'll explain later."

Cagalli then got up and said her goodbyes then left. Then Athrun chatted about there day.

Kira: "It was such a fun day, but then when we were walking Fllay came all of the sudden, and invited us to her house."

Athrun: "Fllay! She came to you. Something must be up. Hmmm... She might be jealous you know."

Kira: "Well anyways I want to go to bed now."

_I just wished I had kissed Lacus when I had a chance. Oh well maybe tomorrow. _Thought Kira.

**End of Chapter 5! Hope you like it. I'll update soon.**


	6. A Horrible Day

**Thanks for the reviews! Really appreciated them. By the way, to Blue Werewolf Boy mo Mueto Tudo Issu? Anyways here's…**

**Chapter 6-A Horrible Day**

It was in the morning when Lacus had to drag herself up. She really didn't want to go to Fllay's house. Cagalli was still asleep. She is going out with Athrun again in the afternoon.

_Lucky her at least she is going to have fun, _thought Lacus. She quickly got dressed and brushed her teeth and hair. Then she heard a knock on the front door. It was Kira. Lacus then hastily scribbled a note to Cagalli telling her where she went and when she would be back. After that she set off with Kira to Fllay's house.

They walked silently together on the pavement. The pair wasn't in a hurry in fact they were walking as slow as they can.

Lacus: "Nice day isn't it?"

Kira: "Yeah"

Lacus: "So, how did you meet Fllay?" her voice was soft not angry.

_Uh oh I knew this was coming. God! Why do these things always happen to me!_

Lacus: "I'm not mad just curious." Her voice still soft.

Kira: "Well, uh...she was my ex-girlfriend and she goes to my school in Japan. I dumped her after I found out that she was cheating on me."

Lacus: "Oh, well looks like we arrived. Boy, her house sure is big."

Kira, relieved: "Yeah it is big."

They went and rang the doorbell. Soon they were greeted by Fllay. She was dressed in a very slutty way today and very revealing too. Both Kira and Lacus looked nervously at each other then walked in. Inside Fllay had prepared tea and cookies for them.

Fllay: "Come! Sit and help yourself!" Her voice was dangerously nice.

Lacus went to sit on a couch that was made for two people (love seat). Kira followed her and sat beside her. Fllay slightly frowned at this but replaced it with another fake smile, and sat on a couch opposite of them.

Fllay: "So Lacus, how long are you staying here in California?"

Lacus: "Till the end of summer vacation."

They listened for hours to Fllay. She kept rambling on about gossip, fashion, etc. It was noon when Lacus had to go to the washroom.

Lacus: "Excuse me, can you show me where the washroom is?"

Fllay: "Sure, it's down the hallway, you won't miss it."

Lacus: "Thanks."

When she left Fllay stood up and went over to Kira.

Kira: "Fllay, what are you doing?"

Fllay whispered in a seductive tone: "I want you back."

Before Kira could do anything Fllay was sitting on top of him and was kissing him really hard. Lacus who was done with the washroom came back seeing Fllay's back towards her kissing Kira. When Kira saw Lacus he quickly pushed Fllay away. (I know this revenge is like so cliché)

Lacus: "Uhh... I better get going. I just remembered I had a very important thing that I forgot to do. Thanks for having me bye!"

Just that Lacus rushed out of the house and ran back to the hotel with tears streaming down her eyes. Kira was about to go after her when Fllay stopped him, grabbed him, and kissed him again.

Kira: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF ME!"

Fllay: "But Kira, can't you see I love you isn't all that matter?"

Kira: "What is wrong with you, you were the one that cheated on me in the first place!"

Fllay: "I'm really sorry I won't do it again come on give me another chance."

Kira: "You planned this didn't you? You bastard. I can't believe you!"

Fllay: "So what if I did, it was for the good of you. People like her shouldn't even be hanging out with people like us."

Kira: "Your wrong Fllay, its people like you that we shouldn't hang out with. I'm going and you know what don't even talk to me next time cuz I'm fed up with you."

Kira then ran out the door to find Lacus.

Fllay: "Wait Kira..."

Lacus was nowhere in site so he went to her hotel room.

Kira: "Lacus! You there? I'm so sorry. That bastard was just suddenly on top of me when you left! Lacus!"

No reply came from the room so Kira miserably left and went back to his hotel.

_Arrgh! I know you are in there Lacus. I won't let you think of me the way you think now!_

Cagalli and Athrun were going to a recreational centre to swim. They wanted to take a break from the beach.

Athrun: "Did you see Kira today. He seemed miserable."

Cagalli, blushing: "Uh no I was still asleep when he came over to pick up Lacus. She said that they were going to a person's house. I think Fllay is her name."

Athrun: "Yeah he must be. Fllay was his ex-girlfriend. He talked about it yesterday. He said that he didn't want to go. But I bet Lacus could cheer him up. Let's just hope that they are having fun."

Cagalli: "Well were not going to have any fun walking in this pace come on!"

They spent hours in pool having water fights and competitions. At first they were serious but then they started blasting each other with water. During the hours a dark figure quietly stole Athrun's watch and slipped it into Cagalli's bag. Then the figure quietly slipped away.

Time passed by and it was time to go. Cagalli went first in the change room and got change. Athrun was still in the pool. He told her that he needed to do swim some more because he was trying to strengthen up so he would win when he and Kira were racing. So, Cagalli went and took a shower and changed. Just as she was walking out of the changing room and putting a brush that she was using back in her backpack she saw a shiny expensive watch in her bag.

"How did this end up in my bag? I wonder whose it is. It is so PRETTY!"

Suddenly a voice erupted.

"See Athrun, there's your watch. I knew I saw her stealing it!" three girls went to Cagalli pulling Athrun with them.

"WHAT! I-I DIDN'T STEAL IT!" Cagalli stuttered.

"You heard her yourself Athrun, she was looking at watch and said it was pretty!"

Athrun had a pained look on his face. He never thought Cagalli would do such a thing. Now he found out that Cagalli was just using him. (AN: "Athrun only happened to hear Cagalli say "It is so pretty." He didn't hear Cagalli say, "How did this…" Just to let you know: )

"Athrun, its not what you think! AND HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I STOLE THIS FROM ATHRUN! I FOUND THIS IN MY BAG AND I DIDN'T HAVE A CLUE THAT IT BELONGED TO ATHRUN!ARGH I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Cagalli began to erupt.

"Stop it Cagalli! Give that back! I heard you admiring it. I don't care about the damn watch but how can you do this to me!" Athrun said raising his voice.

Cagalli: "But Athrun…"

Athrun: "SHUT UP CAGALLI. I've heard enough, you've used me!"

Then Cagalli exploded: "FINE DON'T BELIEVE ME!" Then she threw his watch on the ground and ran off.

Evil Girl 1: "See, I told you."

Evil Girl 2: "You deserve so much better Athrun."

Miriallia and Athrun: "..."

**Well that's it! End of chapter 6. Don't worry it will be a happy ending. Until next time! R&R! **


	7. Understanding

**Sorry for the slow update! Anyways to ****White Silk Ribbon** **I'm a Chinese-Canadian not Korean-Canadian. **

**Chapter 7- Understanding**

Cagalli furiously opened the fridge and got out a bucket full of chocolate chip ice cream when she got home. Getting out a spoon from the drawer she then stomped her way to the couch, opened the TV and started munching on ice cream angrily. (I know you don't chew or munch ice cream: )

It was three o-clock in the after noon when Cagalli came home early. (AN: Just to warn you, I'm not really good at writing the next part!)

Cagalli: "Why that...chew...stupid...chew...Bastard! ...Swallow. How...bite...dare he! Accusing...gulp...me of stealing...munch... that stupid watch! STUPID!"

Just then she heard a little sniff behind her.

Lacus: "Cagalli? How come you came home this early? Aren't you on a date with Athrun? I something wrong, what happened?"

Cagalli gasped as she saw Lacus who had just came out of the bathroom. "Lacus! What happened! Come here its okay!"Lacus's eyes were red from crying, and she was a mess. She went over to Cagalli and sat down beside her.

Cagalli: "Whoever did this to you Lacus I swear, I will make them pay! Is it Kira?"

Lacus then burst into tears again: "Kira...sob...stupid...sob...Fllay...whaaaaaaaaaa!"

Cagalli hugged Lacus, set down her ice cream, and dried her eyes with a tissue, Cagalli does have a caring side but you just don't see it that often. After Lacus calmed down a little bit, she steadied herself and began to tell Cagalli what had happened.

Lacus: "...I don't understand Cagalli, he told me that he was not interested in Fllay anymore so why was he kissing her?"

Cagalli: "Aargh, how could he lie to you? Kira, like practically cheated on you! He played you Lacus! I had it with him and Athrun! They are nothing but stupid bastards!"

Lacus: "What happened Cagalli? Now that you know my day what had happened on yours?"

Now it was Cagalli's turn to tell Lacus her day. Each minute of the story had passed Lacus became angrier and angrier. Nobody accuses her best friend like that!

Cagalli: "I bet it's those girl's doing. One of them probably snuck the watch into my bag!"

Lacus: "How could they do such a thing? I can't believe Athrun! I believe you Cagalli."

At that moment both were glad that they were each others best friend.

Cagalli: "You know what I like to pay Kira and Athrun a visit, don't you?"

Lacus: "I would love to. I need to blow off some steam (complete OOC!)"

Then the two set out preparing to have the time of their life screaming at the boys who they thought was evil.

Miriallia was sitting on a rock by the beach thinking if she had done the right thing.

_I never wanted to hurt people's hearts. But don't forget, Fllay let me joined her group. Am I doing the right thing? Of course not silly! Hmmm... should I go to Athrun and tell him the truth? Will he be mad? Most of all Fllay would be mad. But...Do I care? Does Fllay really care about me like as a friend ... I don't think so. That's it I'm going to Athrun. I'll never forgive myself. It is time that I stand up for myself. From now on I'm leaving Fllay's group!_

Determined she started walking towards the hotel where Athrun and Kira were staying. Fllay had told her where it was.

Cagalli knocked on the door hard and waited impatiently for the door opened. When it did so Athrun had opened it.

Athrun: "What are _you_ doing here? Coming to apologize or coming to steal again?"

Cagalli: "Get out of my way, where is that brat!"

Cagalli pushed him out of the way before he could say anything and before he knew it Lacus was standing in front of him looking very angrily.

Lacus: "Just who did you say that stole your watch? How can you just accuse somebody of that! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY PROOF! I trusted you and that's why I was so happy that you and Cagalli were dating but HOW COULD YOU! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET HER HAVE A CHANCE TO SAY ANYTHING AND YOU JUST JUMPED TO CONCLUSION!"

Kira heard voiced and went to see what was going on. Then he saw Lacus.

Kira: "La-"

Kira was suddenly cut off by Cagalli who blocked his way and looked angry.

Cagalli: "HOLD IT! You cheater! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON LACUS!"

Kira: "I...I didn't!"

Cagalli: "LIAR!"

Then she slapped him in the face. And went to Lacus.

Cagalli: "Come on Lacus. We're finished here. Let's go. No need to stay around here anymore with these stinkin' brats!"

Soon the girls stalked off leaving the boys shocked and an angry.

Athrun: "Can you believe those girls! What bitches..." (Okay I promise you all will be well, no more swearing or fighting each other.)

Then Athrun was interrupted again. This time it was a girl with brown hair.

Athrun: "You're the girl that was with those two on that day when I was at the swimming pool!"

Miriallia: "I am so sorry my name is Miriallia."

Athrun: "Don't be sorry, it wasn't-"

Miriallia: "Wait, hear me out. You may get mad at me but just don't get mad at Cagalli. And you Kira don't get mad at Lacus."

Kira: "What are you talking about."

Miriallia: "Remember that stolen watch? Well I took it not Cagalli but me. Fllay was planning revenge when she saw you and Lacus together. Apparently she was jealous and I happen to be in her gang at that time, because she let me joined when I was new in her school or yours. She was plotting against Cagalli also."

Athrun: "WHAT! YOU STOLE THE WATCH! Not Cagalli? Oh my god, what have I done I have to say sorry to her! Thanks for telling all of this, I mean I'm mad and everything but you're a good person so I forgive you."

Miriallia relieved: "Thank goodness well anyways I really have to go, bye!"

Then she took off. Athrun soon went too. Kira just sat on the couch thinking very hard.

_Fllay did all of this? How could she? Aargh I need to find Lacus._

Cagalli: "Wow, that felt good! Uh oh, I just remembered I left that bucket of ice cream out! I'll meet you at the beach okay? I don't want our room to stink!"

Lacus: "Okay, well anyways I just wanted to say thanks. For being my best friend."

Cagalli: "Me too. Well I'm off! See you later!"

Lacus: "See you!"

The two separated. Cagalli running back to the hotel and Lacus heading towards the beach slowly.

Lacus was walking on the road when somebody was calling her name behind her. She turned to see who it is and saw a girl about her age running towards her waving her hand.

_Another fan? _Thought Lacus.

Miriallia: "Finally...pant... I found you...pant."

Lacus: "Who um are you?"

Miriallia calming down: "My name is Miriallia and I use to be Fllay's friend."

Lacus: "Fllay's old friend?""

Miriallia: "Yes and now I need to tell you that Kira didn't mean it whatever he did. It was all Fllay. She was plotting revenge on you and Cagalli."

Lacus: "Wait. How did you know all this?"

Miriallia: "I know because I was the one who stole Athrun's watch and put it in Cagalli's bag. I'm sorry for what I did so that's why I told Athrun that he was wrong about Cagalli and now I'm telling you that Kira didn't mean it. It was all Fllay!"

Lacus: "OH MY GOD! I have to go! Miriallia thanks a lot even though you stole the watch and tricked Athrun in believing that my best friend stole it. Anyways I need to go bye! We'll meet again someday!"

Lacus then rushed off trying to find Kira.

Cagalli arrived in her room and put back the bucket of melted ice cream in the freezer. She then turned and ran out the door bumping into a person that was in front of the door. It was Athrun, and he was panting hard.

Athrun: "Cagalli...I am so sorry! She told me everything. I am so sorry Cagalli! Forgive me?"

Cagalli: "ARE YOU PLAYING ME? CUZ IF YOU-"

Cagalli was cut off because Athrun grabbed her arm, pulled her in and kissed her passionately. After they broke off Cagalli looked at Athrun.

Cagalli: "You're forgiven."

Lacus was running back and saw Kira coming out of the hotel.

Lacus: "KIRA!"

Kira: "Lacus!"

Lacus came up to Kira and hugged him hard.

Lacus: "I am so sorry. Miriallia told me everything. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain. Now I'm just like Athrun not letting Cagalli explain."

Kira: "Lacus, it's alright I don't blame you..."

With Lacus's still around his neck he put he arm around her waist and kissed her. Lacus giggled a bit and kissed him back hugging him tighter.

"Lacus... You're squeezing me a bit hard." Said Kira happily.

**Well how did you like it? Send me reviews! And this is not the end. Sorry that this chapter is so short by the way.**


	8. Surprise! Good or Bad?

**Really sorry for the slow update well here's another chappie. Oh and some part of the story is similar to the TV Episodes but others are different. Here goes…**

**Chapter 8-Surprise! Good or bad?**

Days passed then a month passed by. Summer had ended and it was time to go back to Japan. This time, Cagalli, Lacus, Kira, and Athrun got back together. Lacus wanted her dad and Cagalli's parents to meet Kira and Athrun. The couples went to Lacus's home first after they arrived to Japan.

Lacus: "DAD! WE'RE HOME!"

Seigal (is this the way to spell his name?): "Lacus! Cagalli! You're back! Huh? Athrun? Is that you? And who is this?"

Lacus: "Dad meet Kira Yamato, my boyfriend! He home stay with Athrun, his parents are in Canada. Athrun is now Cagalli's sweetheart and we met them during our trip!"

Seigal: "Well! Is that so? Hi I'm Lacus's father and long time no see Athrun. Very happy to see you again. Now Kira is it? You seem to be a fine lad. Good choice Lacus and Athrun you better watch out! Cagalli is very tough to handle especially her fiery temper! Haha, this is great!"

Cagalli blushed: "Hey! Mr. Clyne what do you mean?"

Athrun wrapped his arms around Cagalli: "Don't worry I can handle her!"

Seigal: "Lets have lunch together and later you can visit Cagalli's parents!"

Unison: "Sure, okay!"

After they finished lunch they went to Cagalli's house and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Yula Atha opened the door and was surprised to see them.

Cagalli's mom: "HI HONEY! Good to have you home! You too Lacus! Oh, and who is this?"

Cagalli: "Hey mom, this person beside me is my boyfriend, Athrun Zala, also Lacus's childhood friend. And behind me that's getting out of the car is Kira Yamato, Lacus's boyfriend. We met during our vacation."

Cagalli's mom's eyes widened as she saw Kira: "Kira? Kira Yamato? Oh my god!"

Kira came up to the door and said hey but was surprised when Cagalli's mom hugged him. "Uhhh… Nice to meet you?"

Cagalli's mom let go of Kira and apologized: "Oh silly me? Sorry."

Cagalli: "Mom what is going on? You seem to know him. Kira have you met my mom before?"

Kira: "Uh no. Or I can't remember at all. But I'm sure I never met you mom before Cagalli."

Cagalli's mom: "Come in come in, and have some tea I'll explain a little bit later."

They got in the house and Cagalli's mom prepared tea for them. After they all got settled down, Cagalli's mom started to explain about her actions. "As you can see, I do know Kira for the matter of fact. Since he was very little. Now you have grown into big kids that have matured, I have something to tell you. But I cannot do it alone. Cagalli get me the phone. As Cagalli handed her mother a phone feeling very confused her mother dialed a number.

Mrs. Yula Atha: "Hi, Mrs.Yamato, I'm Cagalli's mother. You're son is here. Yes. Okay. No I didn't yet. I wanted to wait for you guys. No problem. See you."

Cagalli: "What was that all about?"

Mrs. Yula Atha: "Kira, you're parents will come here tomorrow. Then we will explain everything. I know this is confusing but please be a little bit more patient. Cagalli, you may spend your night at Lacus's house. Tomorrow, come back at 7:00 and bring your friends. Oh, and let me see your boyfriend dear. Hmmm….Good looks, responsible, smart, athletic, safe, okay you pass Cagalli has chosen well."

Everybody sweatdropped and went back to Lacus's mansion to spend the night over there.

Kira: "Man what was your mom talking about? I'm totally clueless. And I wonder how our parents met…."

Cagalli: "Don't ask me, I'm just as clueless as you are. Oh well, we will find out tomorrow."

Athrun: "This is so confusing."

Lacus: "I agree but lets not worry about it now. Wanna play pool?"

Kira: "Sure!"

Cagalli: "Okay."

Athrun: "Let's go!"

They played pool for ours and the boys won. After eating supper all four of them got ready for bed and bid each other goodnight.

The next day the four of them went back to Cagalli's house and saw that Kira's parents were there.

Kira: "Hey mom! Hey dad!"

Mrs. Yamato: "Kira! So happy to see you!"

Mr. Yamato: "Hi son!"

After the happy reunion they got inside the house and suddenly became serious.

Cagalli's mom: "Its time we tell you."

Mrs. Yamato: "Okay, here goes… Cagalli and Kira you were both adopted."

Cagalli: "…………………………."

Kira: "………………………………."

Lacus: "……………………………"

Athrun: "………………………………."

All: "…………………………………."

A few minutes later…..

Cagalli: "WHAT! WHAT! WHAT! YOU'RE JOKING!"

Kira: "OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU SAY? I'M SORRY BUT I THINK MY EAR HAS A PROBLEM. PARDON?"

Athrun and Lacus: "Oh my god!"

Mr. Yamato: "Kira, your Cagalli's brother, and Cagalli you're his big sister. You're parents gave you to us to take care of, because they were afraid you were in danger. I'm very sorry."

Cagalli was crying by now: "But…."

Kira:" Where is our parents?"

Both mothers were crying and Lacus was patting Cagalli on the back trying to make her feel better.

Mrs. Yula Atha: "We love you."

Mr. Yamato: "Your parents died in a car crash one night. Somebody was hunting them and so they told us to take care of you. I know this is a big shock but we really still love you!"　

Cagalli: "We're brothers and sisters Kira…."

Kira: "Yeah………"

Mrs. Yamato: "We understand if you hate us."

Kira and hugged his parents: "No, never. You know what I don't care. You're still the best parents a person could ever have! Thank you."

Cagalli got up and hugged her mom:" Same goes for me. You are still my mom and I still love you."

After a few days things went back to normal and both boys went back to their school. It was the first day of school, Lacus and Cagalli arrived to class and waited for their class to begin. They missed their boyfriends terribly but called them whenever they can.

Teacher: "Class I have a special announcement to make. Two students have come from the North of Japan to join our class. Please welcome…….. Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato!"

The class clapped and girls fell in love with the two boys. Lacus and Cagalli was shocked and speechless.

Athrun: "Hi I'm Athrun and I'm Cagalli's boyfriend."

Girls: "WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kira: "Hi I'm Kira, Lacus's boyfriend!"

Girls: "WHAT! DOUBLE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Boys: "WHAT! AWWWWW WE DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THOSE TWO!"

It was lunch time, Cagalli and Lacus raced to their boyfriends and kissed them.

Cagalli: "What-"

Lacus: "How-"

Kira laughed: "We wanted to surprise you!"

Athrun: "We transferred to this school and now were living in the dorm!"

Kira: "Are you happy?"

Lacus: "Of course! I am so happy! "

Cagalli: "Why wouldn't we be?"

And so it was a happy ending in the end.

**Okay, I'm very bad at endings so please forgive me! Are you surprised? Maybe not since you already knew Cagalli and Kira were brother and sister. It really is different from the TV. Well thanks for reading and sending me those reviews! Ciao!**


	9. A Miriallia Special

**Okay some of you want Miriallia** **to have a couple so I thought I write a SHORT chappie about her and Dearka requested by ****SeafoamGreen576** **I don't really know anything about these two but oh well. I really do admit Miriallia is a little bit lonely. Also a lot of you had told me the spelling of Miriallia and I'm not sure which one is correct so I'll just stick with it. Still very sorry about the ending it was fast and a little bit odd. It is one of the things I really need to improve on. **

**Chapter 9- A Miriallia Special**

Miriallia wondered through the halls alone. She had left Fllay's little gang and started to make her own friends and follow her own decision. Fllay became less popular since her incident during the summer vacation. Yep, rumors spread really fast. Nobody except her friends liked her anyway.

Miriallia hurried to her class as the bell rang. As she turned around the corner she bumped into someone hard. Her books were scattered everywhere. She looked up and saw a really cute blond.

Dearka:" Hey watch- Oh, um really sorry." He then bent down and started helping Miriallia picking up her books.

Miriallia blushed: "Thanks."

Dearka:" No problem, names Dearka Elthman."

Miriallia: "Names Miriallia Haww, um I have to go bye!"

Miriallia was late but it was worth it. Bumping into a cute guy-yeah it was totally worth it. She ate lunch by a tree outside and saw a person heading towards her. It was that cute Dearka Elthman guy.

Dearka: "Hey! What's up?"

Miriallia: "Oh nothing just enjoying lunch while there is still the chance."

Dearka: "Can I sit here?"

Miriallia: "Sure!" She said it so fast that Dearka looked at her weirdly then sat down."

Dearka:" I heard that you use to be Fllay's friend."

Miriallia: "Yeah but then she made me do something very wrong and stupid so I didn't want to be her friend anymore. She was just using me."

Dearka: "I admire you. I don't think a lot of people would dare to even go against her. You did though and I'm glad her ego has dropped."

Miriallia: "Thanks."

Dearka: "Say, you want to go to the movie tomorrow?"

_Oh my god is he asking me out? Ahhhh this is like totally the best! _"Sure! Love to!" said Miriallia happily.

Dearka: "Great, pick you up around eight."

The bell rang and they went separate ways to their classes. Miriallia couldn't wait until tomorrow. That night she picked out a dress that looked great but casual. The next day at eight Dearka came to pick Miriallia up. (Let's pretend he knows where she lives : )

_Wow she looks stunning but casual. Very cool. _

Dearka: "Ready to go?"

Miriallia: "Yep let's go."

They arrived at the cinema and decided to watch a humor film. Dearka didn't want to watch romance and Miriallia didn't want to watch horror so humor would have to do. Dearka put his hands around Miriallia during the whole movie. _Wow he seems so pro at this. I mean guys always do those fake yawn stretches but he just wraps his hand around me casually. _Thought Miriallia. After the movie was done Dearka escorted Miriallia home.

Miriallia: "Thanks for the tonight."

Dearka: "No problems see you tomorrow. I'll come and pick you up in the morning."

Then he gave her a big kiss and left. _WOW! I'M THE LUCKIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD…AM I GLAD I LEFT FLLAY!_

**Still suck at endings. Well that's it the last chapter. Hope you like it. Short and concise. **


End file.
